Yin and Yang (Ladybug AU)
by WhatASurprise
Summary: Chat Noir is the most feared villain in all of Paris and then one day his reign of terror comes to an abrupt stop when she shows up. The ethereal goddess that calls herself Ladybug fixes her way into his heart when one day she stops coming. The mayor will give Chat Noir anything to stop the attacks.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Chat Noir placed his hand onto the building and it crumbled. He leapt away and started attacking the next building. Suddenly he was blinded by an ethereal light. Looking up he stopped his attack completely, a woman clad in a flowing white gown and a white mask with black dots. Red ringed the black dots and covered the bottom of the gown. She looked at him with her steely gaze filled with determination.

"I am Ladybug," she said. "and I bring the light." She swept her hand towards him and it was followed by strings of red light. She touched her hand to the rubble of his destruction and immediately the pieces flew back to their places and fit together without even a seam where the pieces fit.

When the people looked up where Chat Noir used to be they found he was no where to be found. "Finally a rival for the villain." The people said.

Short and sweet! This is the prologue to an AU I created. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1 - A request

Chapter 1

A request

Chat POV

"Chat Noir!" Mayor Bourgeois yelled up to the villain. Chat Noir laughed, "Mayor, what do you have to convince me to not attack you?" The mayor was sweating, why did Paris trust this corrupt old man. "We are prepared to give you anything if you would just stop the attacks." Chat Noir laughed again, "Anything? I never thought Paris would give up so easily. Well then, I want..." what did he want? Chat Noir honestly had never really given it any thought he wasn't a villain because he wanted something, but simply that he had too much anger inside himself to do nothing.

Then he saw her. The raven haired beauty from his middle school days, Marinette. Though he would never tell her, he had the biggest crush on her in middle school. Raven haired, just like his lady. He knew what he wanted. "People of Paris, I want Ladybug, she will come with me willingly. We will meet outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery at Midnight tomorrow night." He looked at the mayor, "Ladybug is a person Chat Noir, we will have to speak to her a..." Chat Noir interrupts, "If you want peace with me then you should get that talking started."

Chat landed on his balcony and detransformed, "See kid, I knew you had a thing for her." Adrien laughed, "Honestly Plagg, I had no idea what to ask for and then I saw Marinette in the crowd with her black hair that reminded me of her." Plagg laughed, "Your old crush reminded you of a new one? I guess having another kwami company couldn't be bad. I mean it's been such a long time." Adrien lays on his bed and looks at the floating cat kwami, "what? Am I not enough company for you?" He tosses a wedge of Camembert to Plagg and sighs. "I hope she does it, for Paris and for me."

Marinette POV

Chat Noir was silent for an unbearably long while. She supposed he was contemplating what he wanted. She was shocked and in denial when he said he wanted her. Or her alter ego. No one knew about her being Ladybug except for team Miracle. Her team, Alya as Volpina, Nath as Lord Bright Wings, Nino as Shell, Chloe as Queen Bee, and Juleka as Quill. She supposed they would be alright without her but it still hurt to know she wouldn't see the, again.

Because she had to do it. For Paris. Her parents had died 3 years before. The same year Chat Noir went rogue and Adrien went missing. They couldn't miss her. All that was left was her friends. She ran her bakery, she drew her designs and sewed. She was no one important, but now she was. She took a deep breath and set forward her gaze.

"Tikki, transform me!" The red and black kwami flew into her earrings and she is Ladybug again. She jumps and swings to the patrol point. Her gaze is set downwards. "Team Miracle, for Paris I'm going to give myself up to Chat Noir. I thought by retiring I could just drop out by it seems I've made an impression on the cat." Volpina steps forward, "Ladybug I..." Ladybug interrupts, "No Volpina. Take care of Shell, Juleka, keep Rose happy. Nath, keep Chloe in check. I'm sorry." Ladybug leaves and returns home.

"It's ok Marinette. We'll be together." Tiki tries to comfort the raven haired girl. "It will be ok for Paris but not for Marinette or Ladybug." Marinette tiredly flings herself on her bed and cries herself to sleep.

Marinette hands a pastry to her customer. "Have a nice day!" She smiles but the smile is forced. She sighs and looks out the window, "what...". She could've sworn she saw Adrien for a moment. She shakes her head. "The worry is killing me." She steps out from behind the counter and closes up shop. Upon climbing into her room, Marinette grabs her sketchbook, a photo of her parents, threads and a hand sewing kit. She takes a hoodie and pulls it on. She pulls up he hood on takes a white mask and places it on her face. "It seems Tikki I'll need something to conceal myself." She grimaces at the thought of wearing a mask for her remaining days. Tikki smiles sadly, "Don't worry Marinette, I won't leave you."

Chat Noir POV

Adrien doubted she'd show up. He bounded towards the bakery and saw a figure. A woman wearing a hooded sweatshirt. He landed gracefully in front of her and took in her appearance. In one hand she held a bag and the other was nervously twisting her shirt strings. "Are you ready my Lady?" She exhaled, "yes."

He swept his arms under her knees and behind her back. "Hold on tight to your bag and take the cloth on my belt and wrap it around your eyes." Ladybug moved her hand down and took the cloth. She wrapped it around her eyes as instructed. She took the strings from her bag and tied them to her belt loop and put it in her lap. "Wrap one arm around my neck." She moved slowly and cautiously, her arm brushed against his hair, he really must be nervous, he could see and feel everything.

As soon as she was in place he leapt up and ran through the buildings of Paris. He felt her bury her head into his shoulder to protect from the wind. After some time, he felt her body relax. He hadn't known she was tense, he guessed she fell asleep. It was late and a long journey.

Marinette POV

She woke up on a soft bed, her shoes were on the floor and her sweatshirt hung neatly on another door. She quickly reached up to find her mask in place. "Tikki?" The red and black kwami emerged from her bag. "I'm here Marinette." Marinette sat up, "where are we?" She walked to the window and saw a massive courtyard surrounded by tall trees as far as the eye could see. "Tikki, where has he taken us?"

this is only a beginning,


End file.
